As Portas da Felicidade
by Nini-san
Summary: Edward sai para estudar em baixo de uma arvore e se depara com uma menina dormindo docemente. Um encontro ocasional que pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas. AU Oneshotde dos capitulos EdxWinry EDITADA
1. Chapter 1

**As Portas da Felicidade – Aos olhos de Edward - EDITADA**

**Disclaimer: **Isso todo mundo sabe, mas eu tenho que escrever... FMA não me pertence.  
**Resumo:** Edward sai para estudar em baixo de uma arvore e se depara com uma menina dormindo docemente. Um encontro ocasional que pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas.Fanfic AU – Oneshot – EdxWin. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como todas as manhas acordei bem cedo, antes de todos lá em casa e fui tomar um banho. Depois vesti uma roupa qualquer e peguei meus livros. Desci as escadas silenciosamente, não queria acordar a mamãe, ela tinha o sono super leve, assim como o Al. Fui para a cozinha para tomar uma xícara de café antes de sair. Ao sair de casa andei uma curta distancia até chegara à praça. Era primavera e as flores das cerejeiras desabrochavam. Eu me aproximava de uma velha cerejeira na qual eu sempre sento para estudar.  
Ao chegar lá me deparo com uma cena bem diferente do comum. Naquela mesma arvore se encontrava uma garota que dormia profundamente. Ela tinha longos cabelos louros e usava um vestido branco. Ela era muito linda, não posso negar.  
Por uns instantes fiquei observando-a. Então decidi me sentar do mesmo modo no pé daquela arvore. Peguei um de meus livros e comecei a ler. Vez ou outra eu olhava de relance para a garota ela continuava a dormir. Ao seu lado havia uns três livros de capa dura semelhante à de uma enciclopédia.  
Fiquei assim por mais de uma hora. Pessoas passavam por nós, com certeza pensavam que éramos namorados, ao pesar isso senti o sangue subir em minha face. Notei então que a garota começara a acordar. Ela se espreguiça e olha a sua volta, quando me vê, ela senta-se depressa e me encara confusa. A única coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi que ela tinha lindos olhos azuis.  
-Quem é você? – Ela me perguntou  
-O que te importa?

Acredito ter sido meio rude ao responder. Pois ela ficou me olhando e não disse nada.  
-Me chamo Edward Elric. E você?  
-O que te importa? – Ela me respondeu sarcástica. Depois sorriu vitoriosa. – Eu sou Winry Rockbell.  
Ela mantinha um lindo sorriso, não pude me conter e acabei sorrindo também.  
-Eu sempre venho estudar aqui, hoje quando cheguei acabei encontrando você dormindo.  
-É que.. eu achei que ia ser legal vim ler aqui, é um lugar tão tranqüilo!  
Ela continuava sorrindo, mas eu percebi uma certa aflição em sua voz.  
-Mentira.Você esta triste não é?

Ela ficou em silencio, foi ai que percebi que falei o que não deveria.

-Como?  
-Você entendeu bem. Sei que está aqui para fugir da alguma coisa, você esta muito triste não é mesmo?  
Ela poderia ter berrado um 'Seu insensível!"e me batido depois disso, mas não foi isso que ela fez.  
-Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era pequena, Então eu fui morar com a minha avó, ela é mecânica e vem fazendo pesquisas na área de próteses de membros. – Eu a escutava, não entendia porque ele me dizia aquilo, mas continuei em silencio. – Minha avó me ensinou o seu oficio e hoje eu a ajudo na oficina e em suas pesquisas. Mas... – Nesse momento vejo uma lagrima escorrer em seu rosto - ...eu acabei decepcionando ela! – Winry começou a chorar – Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse! Não queria!  
Ela chorava, e eu não sabia o que fazer naquela hora. Não sabia como reagir!  
Fui então surpreendido pela ação de Winry. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço com seus braços, ela ainda derramava lagrimas.  
Não perguntei a ela o que tinha acontecido para ficar daquela forma, somente a abracei. Não sei o que tinha dado em mim.

Ao abraçá-la senti que ela inalava um doce aroma de basilicão(1), o que me acalmou.  
Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e então se sentou a minha frente.

- Me desculpe – disse ela – Eu não devia estar te incomodando com essa história. Desculpe-me!  
- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que independente daquilo você fez sua avó irá perdoá-la. Ela deve te amar muito. Não chore. Eu estou aqui com você!  
Após eu pronunciar essas palavras, Winry me fitou e duas gotas de lagrimas voltaram a escorrer em sua face.  
Então ela esboçou um de seus sorrisos mais ternos e novamente me abraçou.  
-Muito Obrigada Ed! – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
Momentos depois ela foi se afastando lentamente. Pousei então minha mão sobre a qual ela se apoiava no chão e acariciei a pele de seu rosto. Estávamos muito próximos. Vi ela fechar os olhos e se aproximar ainda mais, fiz o mesmo.  
Nós nos beijamos ternamente. Senti uma sensação boa dentro de mim, não sei descrever.  
Depois de nos beijarmos, Winry se sentou ao meu lado e deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro e ali adormeceu.

_."Quando uma porta da felicidade se fecha, outra se abre. Muitas vezes ficamos tanto tempo olhando para a porta fechada que não vemos a que se abriu".(2)  
_

Fim

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Basilicão é uma planta que segundo a aromaterapia trás uma sensação doce e leve, que acalma e remete ao universo bondoso da natureza.  
(2) Essa é uma frase de Helen Keller. Linda não é mesmo?  
Eu Editei essa fic. Ela não é a melhoooor mais me deu vontade de ajeita ela...  
Sabem como é fic escrita durante a ceia de natal de 2006...  
Bjs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**As Portas da Felicidade – Aos olhos de Winry**

**Disclaimer: **Isso todo mundo sabe, mas eu tenho que escrever... FMA não me pertence.  
**Resumo:** Edward sai para estudar em baixo de uma arvore e se depara com uma menina dormindo docemente. Um encontro ocasional que pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas. Fanfic AU – Oneshot – EdxWin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainda podia sentir o vento gelado da madrugada entrando pela fresta da janela que se chocava com minha face molhada de lagrimas. Passei a noite chorando e relembrando o que havia se passado no fim da tarde de ontem. Naquele momento tudo o que eu mais desejava era não ter de encarar minha avó, não tão brevemente.  
Decidi então ir até a praça. Levantei-me e coloquei um vestido branco, simples. Fui até o banheiro e joguei bastante água em meu rosto, água esta que se confundia com pequenas gotas de lagrimas que teimosamente deslizavam em minha face. Voltei até meu quarto e peguei alguns livros que estavam sobre a escrivaninha e sai.  
Cheguei em frente à praça, as cerejeiras estavam desabrochando, não há nada como a primavera.  
Logo de longe avistei uma velha cerejeira, era linda! Resolvi então me sentar próxima a ela para ler um pouco.  
Entretanto o sono veio despercebido e não podendo evitar acabei dormindo, apoiada na grande arvore.

Um tempo depois, não sei precisamente, acordei e levei um susto ao me deparar com um garoto sentado ao meu lado. Ele era loiro e possuía os mais lindos olhos que já vira, eram dourados!  
-Quem é você? – perguntei mecanicamente.  
-O que te importa?  
Foi a resposta mais grossa que eu poderia esperar, não disse nada, fiquei apenas fitando-o. Certamente, ele percebeu o modo nada gentil como falou, então logo se retratou.

-Me chamo Edward Elric. E você?  
-O que te importa? – Respondi.

A cara que ele fez ao ouvir minha resposta era indescritível e muito engraçada. De repente, sem motivo aparente, ele sorriu!  
-Eu sempre venho estudar aqui, hoje quando cheguei acabei encontrando você dormindo.  
-É que eu... eu achei que ia ser legal vim ler aqui, é um lugar tão tranqüilo! – tentei mentir, esconder o que realmente sentia.  
-Mentira.Você esta triste não é?  
Fiquei em silencio. Estava pasma, como Edward tinha percebido que eu estava triste?  
-Como? – indaguei.  
-Você entendeu bem. Sei que está triste. Até porque ninguém vem antes de amanhecer na praça pra ler. Veio aqui para fugir de alguma coisa e esta muito triste não é mesmo?  
Naquele momento eu senti que não poderia segurar mais as lagrimas. Não podia mais esconder. Mesmo que ele ainda fosse um estranho para mim, no fundo sentia que podia confiar naquele garoto. Precisava desabafar, e foi isso que eu fiz.  
-Meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era pequena, Então eu fui morar com a minha avó, ela é mecânica e vem fazendo pesquisas na área de próteses de membros. Minha avó me ensinou o seu oficio e hoje eu a ajudo na oficina e em suas pesquisas. Mas...eu acabei decepcionando ela! Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse! Não queria!  
Sem poder segurar mais, lagrimas deslizaram em meu rosto.  
Chorava muito e já não sabia o que fazer. Sem pesar muito abraço o pescoço de Edward e novamente me surpreendo ao ver que ele também estava me abraçando.  
Aos poucos fui me acalmando e então me desprendi dele e me sentei.  
- Me desculpe. Eu não devia estar te incomodando com essa história. Desculpe-me.  
- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que independente daquilo você fez sua avó irá perdoá-la. Ela deve te amar muito. Não chore. Eu estou aqui com você!  
Ele tinha razão. Parecia que tinha acordado de um pesadelo. Tantas coisas ruins já tinham acontecido, mas também tantas coisas boas vivemos juntas. Eu ainda podia reparar meu erro. Finalmente pude sorrir. Voltei então a abraçar Ed.

-Muito Obrigada Ed! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Fui me afastando lentamente. Mas Ed não permitiu que tomássemos grande distancia.

Ele pousou delicadamente a sua mão sobre a minha e com a outra, acariciou meu rosto. Estávamos bem próximos, era quase como um sonho: mágico e doce.  
Instintivamente fechei os olhos e fui me aproximando, senti que Ed fazia o mesmo.

Então nós nos beijamos.  
Logo depois sentei ao seu lado e, como se tudo que me atormentava tivesse saído de minhas costas, adormeci em seu ombro.

"_Quando uma porta da felicidade se fecha, outra se abre. Muitas vezes ficamos tanto tempo olhando para a porta fechada que não vemos a que se abriu".(1)_

Fim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Essa é uma frase de Helen Keller.

Agradecimentozinhos:

Aislyn: Faltava um empurrãozinho pra eu escrever esse capitulo e o seu review desempenhou esse papel! Obrigada!  
E também a todos que comentaram!

Bom depois de quase um ano eu cumpri o prometido!  
Era pra ser uma oneshot. Um dia eu resolvi editar a fic. E agora escrevi a mesma historia mas um pouco diferente...Vai me entender...  
Bom obrigada por ler mais esse cap.  
Beijos.

Amanda.

03/08/2007


End file.
